


Kidnapped

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [131]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words cage, comfort and glare.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182895091964/second-drabble-of-the-day-this-one-is-for-the)

Stiles glared at the kidnapper as he tossed a bloodied and bruised Derek into the cage with him. The kidnapper laughed, locked the cage door, then sauntered out.

Derek groaned and Stiles quickly pulled him into his lap. He brushed the hair off Derek's forehead and pressed a soft kiss there. He ran his hands softly up and down Derek's back, providing as much comfort as he could while Derek's wounds healed. 

Finally, Derek took a deep breath and leaned back, then pulled a paperclip out of his pocket. 

Stiles eyed the lock. Yeah. He could totally work with that.


End file.
